


I love you Kara-Zor-El

by sprinkletarantino



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: PWOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkletarantino/pseuds/sprinkletarantino
Summary: First time posting on AO3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my all time favorite ship. I will grow this ship from canoe to the GODDAMN Black Pearl!

The sun was just starting to set. Jason had spent the whole day shopping and was now bring his purchases home. Jason bought flowers, and rose petals. He still had hours to cook dinner, the safe house was already cleaned.  
When he reached his home he set his bags on the table, and walked over to the stereo, and picked a soft acoustic instrumental playlist. Next he strung up stringed lights around his safehouse, and then spread lit tea light candles all around, in between cooking dinner. Everything looked beautiful. The safehouse actually looked nice, inviting even.  
Jason dressed plainly, wearing a white shirt, with black jeans, and black chucks. He moved the cooked dinner plates to the table and as he straightened up to bask in his hard work, there was a knock at the door.  
Suddenly Jason felt nervous. He took a deep breath and proceeded to the door, then opened it.  
Jason smiled and said, " I'm glad too see you Kara."  
"Thanks for inviting me to dinner."  
Jason stared into Kara's beautiful blue eyes , then side stepped to allow kara into the apartment.  
"Wow," she gasped, "your place looks amazing."  
"Ya I was thinking the same thing," he replied in a hungry tone, taking in the visual masterpiece that was her toned body. She was wearing a loose fitting black dressed, and simple flipflops.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had long finished dinner, and just been chatting and laughing on the couch, when the conversation began to fade.  
Kara sighed and stared into Jason's eyes.  
"What," Jason giggled and looked at his lap. He really hadn't plan or expected anything much after dinner, but the way kara was looking at him . . .  
Jason's Blush depended, when kara slipped her hands in his and gave Jason a light peck on the corner of his mouth. Jason looked up and kara grabbed his face with both hands, pulling Jason into deep kiss.  
It was a wet kiss, and when they pulled apart kara spoke softly, "thank you for dinner."  
" of course. Thank you for spending the evening with me," Jason said, and began to stand up, but kara stopped him.  
"The nights not even close from being over," and they were kissing on the couch again.  
Kara moved over and straddled Jason. She kissed him on the lips, then on his cheek, and his ear, down Jason's jawline. She kissed Jason down his neck, biting and sucking until she got to his collarbone. While she was showering him with kisses, her hands raked up and down his torso, then she lifted his shirt off his body, discarding it. She kissed her way back up to his mouth to make out with Jason, who’s  
hands raked up her still clothed body. While they were making out, Kara's quick hands undid Jason's jeans, and pulled them down to his knees.  
They kissed for a few minutes, while kara grinded on Jason's lap, then she pulled away and his eyes opened. She flashed him a devilish smile, one only Jason got from her in these private moments they shared, it made Jason breathless. Then she was kissing and sucking at his collarbone again, working her way south on his body. Kara briefly licked his nipple, then kissed a trail down his torso, and slide between his legs, kneeling on the ground in front of him.  
Jason was wearing briefs, which were significantly bulged in his crouch. Kara kissed the crease his toned ' v ' before she slipped her slim fingers in the waistband of his underwear, and pulled them and his pants off his body.  
Jason was now completely naked before a kneeling kara.  
She kissed the side of his knee, then kissed up his inner thigh slowly. Jason brushed the back of his hand on Kara's check, and she looked up at him, then at his erection. He looked magnificent. Kara licked his balls and carried on to his shaft. She kissed the head of his cock, and Jason's head fell back, as she took him in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Jason ran a hand through Kara's golden hair, while watching his member disappear into her mouth again and again. Kara quickened her pace, giving Jason one more good pump, then slowly releasing him from her hollowed out mouth. She was teasing him, because he hadn't cum yet. Before Jason could think kara had lifted him into her arms, cradling him and kissing him deeply. She carried him into his bedroom, the lights were off so kara opted to keep the bedroom door open. She let him bounce onto the mattress, and started to undress. When kara bent to pull her panties off Jason grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. They shared a few kisses, then Jason entered kara. She was warm and wet. Their bodies worked in tandem until Jason reached a speedy climax.  
He laid there limp for a few minutes, while kara stared down at him lovingly.  
Once she felt him go soft inside her, kara pulled off and rested beside Jason. She was still smiling and wanted to cuddle, but Jason pushed her away. Kara looked hurt for a moment, but Jason worked quick to put Kara on her back. Their bodies were slick. Jason kissed her on the lips then worked his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts, pushed the modest peaks together, exaggerating their size. He kissed the side of her breast, then licked the side boob. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her sweet, pink pebbles, sucking on one and lightly nipping it with his teeth, while his hand massaged the other. He have each breast equal attention. When he started working her other supple mound, his left hand slide down her body and landed in between her legs. He sucked on her nipples while his thumb circled her clit, making her give out small gasps. When he was satisfied with his work, he continued kissing down her body, resting his face between her legs. He kissed her lips first, then licked his tounge up and down her slit, sending shivers through kara’s body. Jason used his tongue to spread Cara's lips, he then pushed it in and out of her entrance while his thumb circled her her clit. Next Jason throw Kara’s legs over his shoulders and sucked on Kara’s clit like he did with her nipples, and his fingers work in her vagina. 

“Oh Jay!” Kara pulled Jason’s free hand to her boob, which he playfully squeezed. Kara grabbed onto her other breast, while her free hand got tangled into Jason’s hair. Everything was becoming a blur for kara. She had no control over herself. Without realising it she pressed Jason’s face down, rubbing it in in between her legs.

“Ahh . . . Ah Jason,” She cried out. Kara’s pelvis was bucking up while her hand held Jason onto her. She began to squeeze her legs around Jason’s head, while he continued to suck on her clit while she road the way of her orgasm. It was Kara's turn to lay there limp. Jason kissed the inside of her slick thigh, and smiled at her. Kara smiled back, she was tired now. They both acknowledged that Jason was erect again.  
Before Kara had time to recover from the sweet work Jason’s mouth preformed on her. His cock entered her again.  
She cried out, “Ah . . Jay.” Kara’s legs were still over Jason’s shoulders allowing him to enter her so deeply, and she was so wet from the head. First he entered in slowly, burying his cock deeply inside her, and planted a kiss on her cheek, then her lips. They kissed deeply, and Jason pulled out, then harshly pushed back into her, making Kara gasp, and break their kiss. Jason smiled, and kissed Kara’s cheek, then her ear, and down her neck. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and started a slow grinding rhythm, and they both rocked back and forth with each other. Jason hummed into Kara’s neck. She made short gasps, while her hand rubbed soothing circles on his sweaty back. 

Kara could feel a fresh warmth on the crook of her neck. She brought her legs down off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. They wrapped their arms around each other. Jason had tear stained cheeks. He moved his face so that he and Kara were staring at each other. He was still rocking into her when Jason whispered, “ I lov…,” but she cut him off with a passionate  
kiss. 

“ I love you Jason Todd,” Kara whispered, once she pulled away.  
Jason closed his eyes tight and picked up his pace.  
Jason cried out, and Kara sighed as they both finished, their bodies still locked onto each other.  
“ I love you Kara-zor-el,” Jason gushed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave praises and/ or critiques.


End file.
